Lasers chips commonly include one or more lasers that each acts as a light source for a planar optical device. The laser dies are generally fabricated separate from the optical device and then attached to the optical device at a later time. These optical devices are generally designed to operate with one or more light signals (optical channels) that each has an operating wavelength within a very narrow wavelength range. As a result, the optical devices are matched with laser dies designed to produce light signals with wavelengths within those narrow ranges. However, the wavelength that is actually realized (realized wavelength) in the optical device is often different from the wavelength at which a laser is designed to operate (design wavelength). This mismatch can increase as the number of optical channels on the laser die increases and/or the spacing of the optical channels decreases. When the realized wavelength falls outside a narrow band of wavelengths, the laser die and optical device are considered waste because the laser die is generally attached to the optical device with a solder epoxy or other non-reworkable adhesive. Accordingly, there is a need for laser dies that can provide an improved agreement between the design wavelength and the wavelength that is actually realized in the optical device.